One Shots
by love-the-rain-1624
Summary: Some one shots requested by you!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is not a story but I want to do a One Shot series. So if you have any requests just tell me them and I will write them as soon as I can. It can be with anyone you want and anykind of rating.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. This one is for Guest, it's rated M. I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.

Kendall and Jo. They were the 'it' couple of Palmwoods. They were always together and they did everything together.  
Kendall's POV  
I'm sooo horny. Jo is just hot today and not just today but everyday. I don't know how I can resist not banging her everywhere. We were having sex for a while. I just can't get enough. She just told me that her father is leaving for a meeting and he will be gone for a week. That means more fun for us. I'm excited. Literally.

Right now we are heading to her place. As soon as she closed the door I attacked her lips. God I missed her so much. I pushed her against the wall and she moaned. It turned me on so much. I was getting harder and harder. I put my hands under her tights and lifted her up. She locked her legs around my hips. I bit her lower lip. She moaned and I jammed my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues battled and she started grinding her lower part into my cock.

I took her of the wall and we went to her bedroom without breaking the kiss. I put her on the bed with me on top. She unbuttoned my shirt and threw it somewhere. She then started moving her hands all over my body. I started kissing her neck. She moaned even louder. I found her weak spot and bit it. She whimpered. Her noises turns me on so much.

I took of her tank top and her bra. I took her right nipple in my mouth and started licking and nibbling it. She moaned and she put her hand on my cock. She then unbuttoned my jeans. Zipped the zipper and she pulled down my pants. I stood up to take my pants and boxers off. My cock sprang up. It was standing tall. What can I say, I'm pretty big.

I went towards her and took her pants and panties off. She was soaking wet. It made me even harder. I went down on my knees so I was face to face with her pussy. I traced her pussy with my finger. She moaned and put her hands in my hair. I swept my tongue along with her slit. Then I put my finger into her and started finger-fucking her. She whimpered and moaned my name. Her body started to shake and I knew that she was close to orgasm.  
"Ugh... Kendall, I'm so close, keep going baby" she moaned.  
"Whatever you want my love" then I started fingering her faster and harder until she came. Then I licked my fingers. I went up to her mouth and kissed her so she could taste herself.

She put her hand on my dick and started pumping it. I was moaning. It felt so good. Then she turned us around so that she was on top. She started to kiss my chest, then she went towards my lower part. When she arrived she licked the slit. She then took the whole thing in her mouth and started deepthroating me. I was moaning like crazy. She was so good. Then I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. I was so close. Then she played with my balls and I cum into her mouth. After I emptied myself in her mouth I turned us around so that I was on top again. I took a condom that was lying on the night stand and i put it on myself. I put the tip between her swollen lips.  
"C'mon Kendall. Stop teasing. Just fuck me hard." After that I lost myself and rammed into her. She screamed and I moaned. I went hard and fast. She tits were shaking. I put her legs over my shoulders so I could hit her G spot. I've found it because she couldn't stop moaning.

It felt so good. She was tight and warm. She squeezed my dick when her muscles contracted. I was so close. I fucked her faster, harder and deeper. My balls were hitting her ass. Jo started to shake and I felt her pussy contract around me. Then she came screaming my name. After a few more thrusts I came too. I stayed in her until we calmed down. Then I threw the condom in the trash and laid next to Jo. I covered both of us then I hugged her.  
"Good night love, I love you" I said to her while I gave her a kiss.  
" good night Kendall. I love you too" after that we both fell asleep.


End file.
